My Morning Breakfast
by GZBWY
Summary: Apa saja sarapan pagi Kyuhyun hari ini? Pair:KyuMin  Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin  warn: Yaoi RnR please


**My Morning Breakfast**

**Rated: T for taaaaapii boong #kabur  
Pairing: KyuMin (Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin)  
Warning: ini cerita sarapannya Lemon~ HUAHAHA #evillaugh yang berarti YAOI  
Disc: Super Junior milik SME dan tentu saja Choi Siwon suami saya *hug***

**Oke, sejujur-jujurnya fic ini ada adegan smutnya jadi kalo gak suka boleh tekan back kok.**

**HERE WE GO~**

"Cho Kyuhyuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnn, ayo cepat bangun!"

Sebuah teriakan heboh diiringi gedoran pintu berulang kali mewarnai suasana pagi disebuah apartemen berlantai enam di Seoul yang sudah berpakaian rapi itu terus memanggil dan menggedor pintu kamar Kyuhyun, sampai pada akhirnya sang pemilik kamar membukakan pintunya.

Setelah pintu terbuka Kyuhyun kembali berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan menjatuhkan badannya di kasur yang empuk itu sambil memeluk gulingnya.

Sedangkan namja yang sibuk memanggil manggil namanya daritadi masih berdiri terdiam didepan pintu, mendecak kagum atas rekor kamar paling berantakan yang diciptakan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun.. kenapa kamarmu begitu berantakan.. padahal baru semalam kubereskan.." omel Sungmin yang tidak ditanggapi Kyuhyun.

Ia pun memilih-memilih jalan agar barang-barang yang berserakan sepanjang lantai kamar Kyuhyun itu tidak terpijak olehnya.

"Heh, babo. Cepat bangun, ayo lekas mandi nanti kita terlambat.."

"Engghh.. ini masih jam berapa hyung? Diluar aja masih gelap, pagi kali sih hyung.." jawab Kyu melirik jendela lalu menutup mukanya dengan bantal.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau sendiri kan yang menyuruhku membangunkanmu pagi-pagi?" balas Sungmin sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Oh iya.. aku piket hari ini. Agh sudahlah nanti saja hyung.." masih dalam keadaan muka tertutup bantal, dijawabnya pertanyaan Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangan mengisyaratkan 'nanti'nya.

"Hey, seenakmu saja. Ayo cepatlah... mandi dulu sana.."

Setelah guling-guling ditempat tidur dan karena selimutnya yang ditarik Sungmin terus menerus, Kyuhyun dengan malasnya pun akhirnya bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Sarapan paginya mana?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menguap lebar dan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Ah iya..untuk itu juga kau kubangunkan cepat, sarapan hari ini tidak ada. Aku kehabisan bahan dan lupa membelinya hehe.." jawab Sungmin sambil mengambil buku-buku tebal dilantai Kyuhyun lalu menyusun dan meletakannya di meja kecil samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan mendorong badan mungil itu jatuh ketempat tidurnya.

"Siapa bilang sarapan kita hari ini gak ada?" omongannya terhenti sebentar. Ditepuknya kedua tangannya lalu berguman "Sarapan pagi kita hari ini.." dan lagi omongannya terhenti, wajahnya semakin maju mendekati wajah Sungmin. "Sarapan di ranjang yah.." lanjutnya diiringi senyum evil khas seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, tentu saja membuat Sungmin terbelalak. Matanya begitu terbuka lebar saat mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun.

"He-hey. Apa yang kau katakan Kyu? Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat kesekolah.." Seketika itu juga Sungmin mendorong badan Kyuhyun dan berusaha bangkit, tapi tiba-tiba tangannya sudah digenggam erat Kyuhyun, ia juga lupa kalau kakinya sudah terkunci oleh badan Kyuhyun.

"K-kyu, jangan bercanda. Tolong jangan kau lakukan itu padaku sekarang.. kumohon jangan sekarang.." dengan takut-takut Sungmin memohon kepada Kyuhyun.

Melihat Sungmin yang ketakutan senyum evil semakin terukir di bibirnya, ia merasa begitu 'menang' kali ini.

"Bukankah kegiatan ini penambah semangat bersekolah? Hmm?" wajah Kyuhyun kini sudah mengenai hidung Sungmin "Ayo, tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi. Mari kita mulai.."

Kyuhyun pun langsung menciumi bibir Sungmin, dikecup dan dilumatnya bibir itu secara perlahan sambil sesekali dijilatnya.

"Manis.. ummh rasa stroberi?" Setelah ciuman itu selesai ia memegang bibirnya dan mencoba mengenali rasa dari bibir Sungmin itu.

"Kau habis minum susu stroberi yah?" tanyanya kepada Sungmin yang masih terengah-engah akibat long kiss tersebut.

"I-iya, hanya satu kotak itu yang tersisa dikulkas. Jadi kuminum saja. Mi-mian, kau tidak kebagian.."

"Tidak apa-apa.. setidaknya aku bisa merasakan sedikit rasa itu dari mulutmu.." Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya, diciumnya kembali bibir Sungmin yang sudah semerah tomat itu dengan sedikit kasar.

Suara desahan Sungmin terdengar pelan, ia berusaha menahan desahannya karena ia tahu kalau ia mengeluarkan suara desahan itu secara bebas pasti akan membuat Kyuhyun semakin 'menggila'.

Ditengah desahan yang ditahan itu, Sungmin tetap memberontak yang bukan berarti Sungmin menolaknya tapi tidak juga menerimanya.

Sebenarnya ia mau saja sih, kalau situasi dan kondisi saat mereka melakukan 'itu' tepat. Tapi Kyuhyun yang tidak pedulian itu melakukan sesuka hatinya saja. Begitu menyebalkan.

Setelah Kyuhyun mengakhiri ciuman mereka, tanpa basa-basi lagi Kyuhyun langsung menuju ke 'sarapan utamanya'. Diremasnya milik Sungmin yang masih terbalut celana panjang seragam sekolah mereka. Membuat 'itu'nya mengeras dan terbangun seketika.

Kyuhyun pun mulai membuka celana panjang Sungmin dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Masih terbalut celana dalam, dimainkannya milik Sungmin itu dengan tangannya. Membuat desahan Sungmin kini tak terkendali lagi. dan akhirnya dibuka Kyuhyun celana dalam itu sehingga terbebaslah milik Sungmin yang sudah bangun itu.

Kyuhyun mulai mengulum milik Sungmin itu. Di keluar masukkannya mulutnya semakin cepat dan cepat. Membuat desahan Sungmin pun tak tertahan lagi.

"K-kyu... ak-aku.. argggh!"

Cairan itupun keluar disaat mulut Kyuhyun masih mengulumnya. Kyuhyun pun dengan senang hati menelan cairan itu hingga tak tersisa.

Setelah semua cairannya keluar Kyuhyun masih saja terus mengulum milik Sungmin sampai ia beberapa kali klimaks.

Saat klimaksnya yang kelima telah usai, Sungmin mulai merasakan badannya yang sudah mulai lemas. Matanya sudah tertutup penuh, tangannya yang sedari tadi menarik sprei pun kini sudah tidak menarik lagi. Dan disaat Kyuhyun melahap semua cairan itu, dilihatnya Sungmin yang sudah terbaring pasrah, dengan mulut terbuka yang sibuk mengambil nafas dan mendesah.

Ternyata mulut Kyuhyun belum menelan semua cairan itu, dimajukannya wajahnya sehingga sejajar tepat diwajah Sungmin dan mengelus pelan kedua matanya membuat Sungmin tersentak kaget dan membuka kedua matanya. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menuangkan cairan dimulutnya itu ke mulut Sungmin lalu menutup mulutnya, membuat mata Sungmin semakin terbuka lebar.

"Ayo telan, sedkit sarapan untukmu juga.." katanya sambil bergerak menuju tepi tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun pun mengambil piyama yang tadi dicampakannya sembarangan lalu memakainya. Kembali didekatinya Sungmin dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas "Lebih baik kamu ganti seragam lagi.. udah berkeringat tuh.." katanya yang dibalas Sungmin anggukan kecil dengan nafas yang masih memburu. lalu Kyuhyun pun berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Oh iya.." jalannya terhenti dan kembali menghampiri Sungmin yang terpejam lelah ditempat tidur, dilihatnya dibibir Sungmin cairan putih susu yang tersisa, diambilnya dengan jari lalu dijilatnya "Makasih sarapannya..enak juga.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum evil dan kembali bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

**END**

* * *

A/N: Beneran deh lebih enak ngetik fic daripada drama. Saya gadak ide buat drama bahasa indo karena gadak smutnya #duakh

Hemm second fic, and smut again *loncat loncat* mian kalo kependekan hehe

Akhir kata, **kritik, saran, pujian, dan flame dengan dasar kesalahan yang kuat** diterima dengan senang hati^^

* * *

GIMME LOVE LOVE LOVE!

Minnie Seongmin


End file.
